This invention relates to phase detectors and, more particularly, to a digital phase detector which receives two signals and generates a numerical value based on the time difference between the arrival times of the two signals.
Referring to FIG. 1, there is shown a tangential (fast-scan) view of a prior art raster output scanner 10 of a printing system. The raster scanning system 10 utilizes a laser light source 12, a collimator 14, pre-polygon optics 16, a multi-faceted rotating polygon mirror 18 as the scanning element, post polygon optics 20 and a photosensitive medium 22.
The laser light source 12 sends a light beam 24 to the rotating polygon mirror 18 through the collimator 14 and the pre-polygon optics 16. The collimator 14 collimates the light beam 24 and the pre-polygon optics 16 focuses the light beam 24 in the sagittal or cross-scan plane onto the rotating polygon mirror 18. The facets 26 of the rotating polygon mirror 18 reflect the light beam 24 and cause the reflected light beam 24 to revolve about an axis near the reflection point of the facet 26. The reflected light beam 24 is utilized through the post polygon optics 20 to scan a document at the input of an imaging system or can be used to impinge upon a photographic film or a photosensitive medium 22, such as a xerographic drum at the output of an imaging system. Hereinafter, for the purpose of simplicity the "rotating polygon mirror" will be referred to as "polygon".
In this process, depending on the manufacturing tolerances, each facet might have different characteristics such as a minute width variation which can cause the line scanned by this facet to be scanned faster or slower than average scan time. This type of error is called facet to facet error. In order to correct this problem, it is best to check the error of each facet compared to the average speed of the polygon (average scan time) which is the average speed of all the facets of the polygon.
To find the facet to facet or the reference frequency errors, the time difference between the arrival times of the end of scan and end of count signals of each facet has to be measured. Typically, an analog phase detector is used to measure this time difference. However, analog circuits and analog outputs are not practical in the digital world.
It is an object of this invention to design a digital phase detector which is capable of generating a digital numerical value for the time difference between arrival times of two signals.